Tie between Light and Drow
by KrissyDoo
Summary: About a 'made up' character Named Laonca Súrion and Legolas GreenLeaf. It's the earlier years, before the Fellowship of the Ring. Laonca and Legolas are very young, deff in the sense of Elvish age.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name is Laonca Súrion. This is my story of how I became who I am today.

Many legends and untrue stories have been created of how I came to be. Some, if not all have true facts braided into them. I am going to try to set the facts from the fiction…

It all started when my parents met. My father was a Drow and my mother was a High Elf. My mother was walking in the woods, trying to get her world behind her, when my father ran into her and knocked her over. He was panicking and trying to get up as fast as he could. She asked what he was running from but before he could answer, fire tipped arrows flew by them and stuck in the tree behind them. She then realized what he was, but was not afraid. She grabbed one of his big hands and led him to her hide out that she had made when she was but a young girl.

They lay there until they could no longer hear or see the Elves who were chasing him.

"Thank you" he said getting up.

"No, wait, you are injured. Let me help you. Please." She said standing up and taking his hand.

"Well, ok, I do need to rest a bit. Thank you…um, what did you say your name was?" He said looking confused.

"I am Eámanë." She said smiling.

"That's a beautiful name. I am Oropher. Not such a wonderful name, but what can you say, im only a Drow, nothing special like you." He said looking into her eyes for the first time.

"Well, come with me, I will fix you up and then you can be on your way if you like." She said.

My mother healed my father and they ended up talking. My father would live outside in the woods and they would meet everyday and just lay there for hours talking and laughing.

My father wasn't like any other Drow; he had more emotions than hate and anger. He was a more sensitive guy then most, he actually had a brain.

They ended up falling deeper in love with each other. Then I was born.

They were so happy, they had a new daughter and they were still madly in love. But the king found out and had my mother killed. Marrying or having children with a Drow was forbidden, definitely for a high elf like herself. They didn't catch my father or me. They would have killed both of us, even though I wasn't even a year yet.

My father raised me in the dark caves of the Dwarfs until I was ten.

He went out one day to finish some old business. He told me to stay home, but I couldn't resist, I followed him to Elanessë where I saw him killed. He had gone to kill the king because he had killed my mother. He almost succeeded, but something went wrong and he fled. The guards chassed after him and killed him. His body dropped right in front of the bush I was hiding in. I will never forget the sight…

They kicked him and left. He was still breathing, but it wasn't enough. I crawled out of the bush and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't resist. Just like me, you need to see." He gripped my hand, "Revenge my death if you feel it necessary." Then he ran his fingers down my cheeks where the tears had just trailed down. "I always loved you, and im so proud of you. Take care of yourself." He said as he took his last breath and kissed my forehead.

They killed my father and left me to wonder this world alone. And they say I have no heart.

I left the caves of the Dwarfs later that year and made my way through the world. I would never have survived in the caves; my father was the only thing between all the evils and me. For three years, no one would look or talk to me let alone give some food or shelter for the night.

Then one day I met a boy named Legolas, love at first sight…


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter Two-**

Legolas and I sat underneath a beautiful tree for many hours the day we met. His mother called him in, as it was growing dark. He asked where my mother was; I told him she was long dead. He asked about my father, I told him the same.

"Would you like to see if you could stay with us?" He asked taking my hand.

"Oh! If you could!" I said so excited! I finally found someone who liked me enough to let me stay with him.

His father made a fuss, but his wife convinced him that it would be good for Legolas to have someone to play with. So I lived with them in the royal palace of Mirkwood.

I remember one morning about three years later. I was asleep in my bed one beautiful morning. Legolas came in and sat down next to me. Placing his hand on mine, I slowly opened my eyes. He was the first thing I saw that morning. His blond hair was blowing with the wind, hardly touching his shoulders to rest.

I sat up and looked into his eyes, he looked back and smiled.

"Good morning" he said coming closer and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good morning" I replied snuggling myself close to his bare chest.

That was one of the first days I realized he loved me back. The entire day we laid underneath the same tree we met under. I could see his father in one of the windows looking at us, grinding his teeth. I knew he didn't like me, I just didn't know why. I always thought it strange though, he looked so familiar, I just couldn't think of who he was.

That night, Legolas and I eat outside and sat there for many hours into the night. He cleared the food and came back out with flowers in one hand and his other hand behind his back. I stood up and greeted him.

"These are for you." He said handing me the flowers. "And so is this…" He said kneeling down and holding out a ring.

I couldn't believe it! My jaw dropped and heart pounded.

"Laonca, iv loved you for so long, Will you marry me so I can love you forever more?" He said looking up into my eyes.

"Legolas, oh my, yes! Yes, I will" I finally spat out. He placed the ring on my finger and wrapped his arms around me. We shared one of the most passionate kisses in my life that night.

We married the following month, he did not tell his parents for we knew they would disapprove immediately.

We were now happier than we had ever been, but I couldn't help but think something was wrong. We help off on having children; we still had not told his parents after two years of being married.

Sorry for skipping much of my life, but that were all the same.

But, one day I realized who Legolas's father was, why he was so familiar, I became very angry when I did find out. He was the one who ordered my mother dead after I was born; he was the one who killed my father right in front of my eyes. It wasn't until he said that phrase I heard long ago, the one sentence that set my father off. He said it to me, right to my face. I couldn't believe it! I Stood up and walked out I was so angry!

Legolas, who was sitting next to me in the room, came running out. By the time he caught up with me, I was on the balcony outside our room. He stood in the doorway for a couple minutes.

"What's wrong Laonca? This isn't like you." He finally said.

"Your father, he…" I paused as I remembered the night my father lay dieing in front of me. "It was him." I finished.

"What was him?" He said confused.

"It was him who killed my father in front of my eyes, knowing I was there, not caring that he orphaned a small child, leaving her to the world and all it's evils."

"You can't be sure" He said as he put his hands on either side of me onto the balcony.

"I can." I said turning to face him. "And I Am." I finished walking away.

For the next few weeks, I did not talk nor look at his father and I hardly said a word to Legolas.

I grew darker and darker in my mind, until one night, I realized what I must do. I needed to revenge my fathers death, finish what he had died doing…


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

It wasn't until after everyone had fallen asleep, did I do anything. It was more difficult than it need be because of my husband.

Legolas had one arm over the top of me, his leg slightly on mine and his head on my shoulder. This made it a bit more difficult, not to mention he isn't the lightest sleeper in the world. If I roll over in the night, he wakes up and moves so his body matches along my newly situation body.

I somehow was able to slip out from under him, out of bed and into the night without him waking. My only conclusion was he had a bit of mead with his friend before he came and laid to rest with me.

As I slipped out the door, I grabbed my cloak and put it on. It was made of black leather, so it would be harder to see me in the dark of night.

I could feel my eyes starting to turn dark as they did when I was mad. I slowly mad my way through the royal home, hunting for him. I reached his room and opened the door. The queen had been off visiting a family member, so he was all alone.

I stood over his resting body with the rusty dagger he threw at me the previous week. My eyes were now pure black and my hair started to sway like they would in the wind, there was no wind. My grip on the dagger tightened. I thought of Legolas, but then my mother and father replaced him. With one quick move, I lodged the dagger between his ribs, slicing his heart. I watched as he took his last gasp of air. Then he was gone.

Then a noise came from another room, coming in my direction. I quickly ran off, leaving the dagger to sit in his corpse. I headed to the tree and sat there, watching many people pass by as they rushed to the kings' bedroom to see what had happened. My eyes were still black. After what seemed to be a couple minutes, Legolas came over, dropped to his knees and berried his head in my lap. His tears soaked through my night cloths. My eyes then were blue, I know I hurt him, but I couldn't do anything. He realized after a while of thinking that it was me who had done it. Just by the way I looked at him, he knew.

"Why Lay?" He asked whipping his tears away.

"I told you, he was the one who killed both my parents. I had no choice my love." I said looking straight at him. He didn't seem to think about this.

"It was my fa…" He paused for a moment, then closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"I am so sorry Legolas, I truly am." I said. Kissing him on the top of his head, I wrapped my arms around him and he berried his head in my chest. "I love you." I added.

"I love you too," he said clutching my cloak as hard as he could. "I always will." He added lying completely down. I sat there holding him the rest of the night as he drifted off in tears. I did not sleep, but in stead, I watched him breathe.

Morning came fast. When Legolas woke, his mother was coming at us with anger burning in her eyes. We knew she knew it was I. Legolas crawled in front of me as if to protect me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. As his mother came to stand in front of us, he raised to stand, not letting go on my hand.

They stood there for a moment staring at each other. I then rose to stand behind him. I gripped his hand and hide partly behind him.

She started glaring and demanded that Legolas moved, he refused. Again, she told him to move, he disobeyed her. She was becoming even more furious. Legolas loosened his grip on my hand. As him and his mother were yelling at each other, I ran back to our room and gathered my things. I knew I had to leave, I just didn't know where I was going…


End file.
